Classified Information
by Lexie Daughter of Athena
Summary: The subjects of this file are two seemingly normal teenagers, one male and one female, both the age of sixteen and residents of New York. Throughout the years the two had been drawing the attention of the CIA, and were being closely monitored . After recent events the CIA had reason to believe the two were a possible threat to the United States and decided to take action.
1. Caught in Action

If you're reading this, congratulations, you are considered important in either the mortal or demigod world. It is of the utmost importance that the information in this file remains classified, and that the events it contains information on never occur again. In this file you will find the information regarding the clash of both human and demigod worlds.

The subjects of this file are two seemingly normal teenagers, one male and one female, both the age of sixteen and residents of New York. Throughout the years the two had been drawing the attention of the CIA, and were being monitored closely. After recent events that occurred in the summer, the CIA had reason to believe the two were a possible threat to the United States and decided to take action. The information that follows is the recollections of the two teenagers throughout their interactions with the intelligence agency.

**Chapter 1: Caught in Action**

**Percy-**

I scanned my surroundings trying to determine if what I was seeing was right or not.

"Annabeth are you sure we're in the right place? It doesn't look like anything suspicious is going on here."

I heard Annabeth huff as she got up from tying her shoe. "Percy two things: one this is exactly where Chiron said the Nymphs reported the activity. Two we haven't even been here five minutes! There is no way you could establish whether or not suspicious activity is going on!"

"Is this even important? I mean if the Nymphs see you with a can they're going to be suspicious of you." I said to her and then turned to the woods surrounding the field we were in, "Not everyone with an aluminum can is going to litter you know!"

"When you wake up with a bunch of bugs in your bed you'll know why." Annabeth said from beside me, "Now come on we need to actually search the area."

"I really think this is just a waste of time… Why did Chiron send _us, _two of his greatest heroes, if not _the _greatest heroes he has ever trained in the thousands of years he's been alive, to deal with something so small? Why not some of the less experienced campers? They need practice out in the real world too!"

"Maybe because it's not something so small."

I chuckled, "What could possibly—" I was cut off by the sound of something flying by my ear.

"Duck!" Annabeth ordered pushing me on the ground.

I groaned, "Annabeth I know it's only been a few months, but I'm invincible remember." I said as I lifted my face off the ground.

She narrowed her eyes, "I know that! But we don't know what direction it is shooting from. Do you want to risk getting shot in your Achilles Heel?"

"Well no, but do you even know what the _it _is?"

"What other monster do you know that can shoot stuff at you?"

"Manticore?"

"Exactly that. So get ready to fight." She said taking out her dagger.

I followed her example and pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. After waiting several minutes for a sign of the monster's location we got what we were waiting for.

"Squawk!" Annabeth and I both spun around to face the direction the noise had come from.

"Um Annabeth does a Manticore squawk?" I asked looking at her through the corner of my eye.

"Not that I know of…" she answered uneasily. I didn't get to ask my next question. Our foe had decided to show itself.

Um that's not a Manticore Annabeth…."

"I know that! But this doesn't make any sense, what else could have been—"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Sphinx in front of us. Our reactions were synced, while I dove to the right Annabeth went left working her way towards the monster's back to attack it while I distracted the creature. I took the risk of diving near the monster's face the idea worked... just a little too well. As I was scrambling to get out of the way the Sphinx brought its paw down swatting me into the tree.

As I clambered to my feet I saw Annabeth behind the monster her hat in her left hand and her knife in the other. She drove her knife deep into its fur. The Sphinx reared up in protest and Annabeth rolled away without her knife. I saw that she was unarmed and in danger of being squashed by the monster and began to run to her aid. I ran to the underside of the Sphinx and as it came back down onto all fours I drove Riptide up into the creature's chest. Finally after nearly losing a limb or two, barely avoiding getting stepped on, and a little more help from Annabeth, we had managed to reduce the monster to a pile of dust.

"Now that that's done with, can we go?" I said while capping Riptide.

"Why would we go?" She asked as she was picking up her knife.

"That was the problem wasn't it?"

"I don't think so. If that were the case the Nymphs would have specifically told Chiron the problem was a monster. They specifically said suspicious activity, it's almost like they're unsure of what it is…"

I went over to hug her, after a few seconds I bent down to peck her on the lips. "Chiron said he wanted this to be a day trip and it's getting late. So let's call it a day and head back to Camp; its Capture the Flag tonight and I don't want to miss it. Plus I'd like to take a nap to recharge after fighting that Sphinx."

She was quiet for a little bit, just leaning into me and resting her head on my shoulder, but she finally stood up straight and looked at me. "See that's the thing we fought a Sphinx, not a Manticore. Sphinxes can't shoot things at you."

"Well there still might be a Manticore out there waiting to kill us, don't worry it'll attack us sooner or later." I said trying to reassure her and lighten the mood.

"Percy you're a child of the big three, there's no way a Manticore would not have attacked us by now, our combined scent would be a huge signal to _any _monster."

"Well I don't know maybe it was the Sphinx shooting at us- No never mind that's stupid," I said shaking my head, "they have no way to shoot anything at us."

"Whatever it was it has to be the reason we're here, so what the Hades was shooting at us?"

"That would have been us." In the time it took me to spin around and face the intruders I heard two loud bangs, and before I could even comprehend what was going on I saw Annabeth fall to the ground.


	2. The Men in Black

_"what the Hades was shooting at us!?"_

_"That would have been us." In the time it took me to spin around and face the intruders I heard two loud bangs, and before I could even comprehend what was going on I saw Annabeth fall to the ground._

**Chapter 2: The Men in Black**

**Percy-**

I didn't have time to think. I just dove to catch her before she hit the ground. Once Annabeth was in my arms I did a quick scan with my eyes to see what had caused her to fall. She was limp in my arms, and I felt my heart rate increase from panic. Was she— no, I shook my head to try and clear the thought, she couldn't be, she couldn't be gone, she can't be.

I kept searching for something— anything that would tell me what had happened, as I looked up her right arm I saw it. A little dart like object was sticking out of her arm near the shoulder.

I turned my head so I was facing the intruders, there were three in total. They could have been the Men in Black; their attire was exactly the same! Each wore a black suit and a pair of black sunglasses, which I found rather odd seeing as we're in the middle of the woods, but regardless of their choice of attire their presence was menacing. These three men were a threat, I could tell; and a part of me was telling me to grab Annabeth and run, get out while we still had the chance.

I examined each man; they all appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties. The man in the center was slightly taller than the two others, he had a squared jaw and slightly tanned skin, his black hair was gelled back giving him an appearance similar to James Bond. His stance was rather relaxed, hands in his pockets, he acted as though a girl suddenly falling to the ground was completely normal, he turned his head and said something to the man on the right who nodded in response.

The man had light brown skin, messy black hair cut in a way that represented a short afro. A minifro? He had an athletic build and appeared to be the youngest out of the three; I'd guess about twenty-five or twenty six. Unlike the other man his stance was more attentive, his back straight, shoulders back, chest out slightly, it gave him a confident aura, as if he was used to having things go his way. After acknowledging the other man, he lifted his right hand to his ear and pressed his middle and pointer fingers against it, similar to how in agents or spies in the movies would talk to someone using a hidden earpiece. I noticed that he was talking, but not to either of the men next to him, I then realized that is exactly what he was doing, he was talking to someone over an earpiece! I couldn't hear what he was saying, but another warning alarm shot off in my head telling me to get out while I could.

The last man was the shortest of the three. He had a stocky, muscular build. His skin was pale, almost white; his hair was blond and buzzed close to his head. I noticed only one thing about his stance, and it sent rage through my body. Both his hands were clasped together and in front of him pointed towards Annabeth and myself, he was looking down his arms as if he were aiming at us, but that wasn't what angered me. In his hands is what angered me. In his hands was a Glock 22 pistol, with the barrel pointed straight at us.

I looked from the man and back to the dart like object in Annabeth's arm. "You shot her…" I said in a barely audible voice.

I looked back at the three men and saw them looking at each other trying to figure out what I said.

"You shot her!" I shouted at them. Their heads snapped back to look at me. I couldn't control myself; I gently laid Annabeth down on the ground and stood up to face the men.

I stuffed my hand in my pocket and brought out Riptide. I saw the man in the center cock an eyebrow as if he were wondering what I was going to do with a pen. I smirked and uncapped it letting it grow to its full size; I saw all three agents eyebrows go up in surprise. I didn't know who these men were; I didn't know if they were mortal, demigod, monster, or god; but I didn't care I was going to make them pay either way.

I started to run towards the three men, and time seemed to slow down. I noticed that all three tensed and that the James Bond and afro guy both scrambled to grab something out of their jackets, but I didn't care; my focus was center straight on the blond— the one that shot Annabeth.

He must have realized I was headed towards him also because he brought his gun back up and trained it on me. I was twenty feet away when I heard the first shot fired, I felt something hit my chest, but I felt no pain; ten feet away second shot fired, something struck my right thigh, again no pain, but the shot faltered my run for a second.

I saw the blond try to shoot again, but I was too close. Five feet, four, three, two, one— he brought his gun up to strike me with the barrel, but I ducked and went to knock his feet from under him, once he fell I did what I do to every other monster I face— because that's what he was, a monster— I swung my sword.

His eyes widened as he saw the blade come down towards him, I saw him closed his eyes and prepare for the hit, for the pain; as the blade came down on him though, it passed right through him. He's mortal!

I cursed in Greek and prepared to hit him with the hilt seeing as that wasn't made of celestial bronze, but I felt a presence approaching me. I spun around with my fist ready and sent a punch at the person's jaw.

As his head flew back from the force of the punch I saw it was the James Bond guy. As his head came back I aimed another punch at his temple, but he was expecting it and blocked it sent a punch into my gut. As I was doubled over he knocked Riptide out of my hand with the barrel of his gun. Before I could make a move to dodge I felt him bring my head down on his knee.

I shouted from the blow and my head reflexively shot back up, while I blindly threw punches at my opponent. Most hit air or were blocked by the man, only one or two hit him in the chest and another on the side. I wiped under my nose with the side of my fist and discovered that I was bleeding; I scowled and prepared to hit the man on the temple, and then give him an uppercut. I brought my arm back for the first punch and just as I was going to swing I was kicked from behind on the back of the knee and I felt my leg go dead; there was nothing I could do to stop myself from falling.

Once I landed I scrambled to get to my feet, but was kicked in the stomach. I clutched my stomach and looked up to see the blond man smirking down at me. He brought his leg back and kicked me again and I let out a groan and coughed up some blood.

"Had enough kid?" He snarled bringing his leg back again and held it there waiting for my answer. I glared at him for several seconds before letting my head fall to the ground in defeat. He smirked, "That's what I thought…" He turned his head to talk to the James Bond guy who had walked up next to him. They were both distracted…I could— I need to use the small opportunity to my advantage.

With the last of my strength and kicked their feet out from under them and scrambled to my feet. Just as I was about to bolt to Annabeth, an arm came around me from behind and wrapped around my neck and put me in a headlock.

"Freeze!" A deep voice from behind me ordered. The guy with the afro how could I have forgotten about the third man! I continued to struggle against his grip, but it was no use I couldn't get out of the headlock.

"I said freeze!" He said more forcefully, only this time to reinforce what he said he pressed something to my head. I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. I continued to struggled, I was terrified yes, but I knew I had to trust that the Curse of Achilles would protect me.

I heard the man sigh almost as if he was reluctant as he removed the gun from my head and tighten his grip on my neck. "This is your last chance," He said as he pressed the gun to my back— right on my Achilles Heel. "Freeze."

**Lexie: Okay well the ending wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it's okay I guess. So yes I have finally posted this story even though I had the first chapter written about a week ago… I don't know why I had so much trouble coming up with a title for it! But thank you to the people who voted! I will most likely use the other title options as chapter titles and if I use a title you suggested I'll give you credit. So I should probably do a shout out to my little sis for coming up with "Classified Information" she came up with it in 5 seconds and it was perfect. **

**Secondly thank you ****Sean Son of Athena**** for helping me with the fight scene last chapter, he took what I had went into more detail and then I went back through and changed some of it. But the fight scene in this chapter was written by me! And I think it turned out pretty well for my first in depth one.**

**FYI I went and added a paragraph to the first chapter in the very beginning so you might want to go check that out.**

**How you guys liking this so far? I'm really excited about this story!**

**I want your opinion on a subject because I've been debating with myself about this for several days. Would Percy still be able to get shots or anything involving a needle like thing (dart, syringe, IV drip) even though he's invincible or would it not work?**


	3. In the Custody of Intelligence

**Chapter 3: In the Custody of Intelligence**

**Annabeth- **

I groaned. What happened? I was talking to Percy when a stranger spoke from behind us, and I remember that I had started to turn around when a loud _bang _went off, and after that I don't recall.

I opened my eyes, to find my vision blurred, making it hard to see much without getting a headache. Where was I? I could tell I was lying on the ground, and I felt grass; was I still in the field? Where was Percy? I was about to sit up when I felt a hand grab my arm.

That cleared my head. I instinctively spun my leg around to knock the intruder's legs out from under them. I heard a low grunt indicating that I had successfully knocked them over. By this point I had unsheathed my knife and pressed it against the intruder's throat.

He had slightly tanned skin, black hair that was greased back, and his eyes, hard and cold, were blue.

"Why you little—" He snarled and shifted his right arm and brought it up before I could stop him and flipped our positions so my back was to the ground.

"Annabeth!" That was Percy's voice. I struggled to escape the man's grasp, but he eventually managed to get one of his knees on my stomach, keeping my lower body pinned to the ground, and his hands on my shoulders keeping them pinned down as well. Despite the restraint I continued to struggle and kept my knife pressed against his throat.

"God what is it with you kids!? He growled moving his right hand to grip my throat and afterwards moving his left to the inside of his jacket.

"No!" I struggled to see what Percy was yelling about, but before I could I felt something pressed up against my head. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see what it was, I only managed to get a glimpse of it, but I'd seen enough of them in my father's collection of them from various wars to know what it was— a gun.

"I advise you freeze young lady and drop the weapon because I'd hate for something to bad happen to either you or your friend over there." The man huffed. I froze all movements, but I didn't remove my knife from the man's neck. I turned my head to the right and finally got a glimpse of Percy. His eyes were wide with worry, I could see he had blood on his face and his clothes had several rips that weren't there before; someone must have been holding him from behind, although I didn't know why he didn't just fight back. I got my answer when he was turned to the side; the man behind him was holding a gun to the small of his back.

I looked back up at the man pinning me to the ground.

"Well?" He asked cocking an eyebrow and looking down at the knife against his throat.

"Tell us who are you and why are you doing this, then we'll see."

The man rolled his eyes, "CIA, Central—"

"Central Intelligence Agency. I know what it's called." I said rolling my eyes.

The man scowled at me, but continued, "I would show you my badge, but my hands are kind of occupied at the moment." He smirked at me and turned his head to the right to look for something, "Grant come here and show her your badge." A few seconds later a man with short blond hair and blue eyes appeared.

He grinned at me, "Comfortable sweetheart?" He snickered before pulling something out and shoving it in my face, "There you go. You're dealing with the real deal." He said as he withdrew the badge.

I scowled at him. "Well why is the CIA attack two harmless teenagers?"

"From the performances the two of you just pulled I'd think you're anything but harmless." He said as he stood up again.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion now did I." I snapped at him, "Now why are you attacking us!?"

"We're just following orders: to obtain the two of you by any means necessary." The man pinning me down said, "Now I am going to request you lower your weapon."

"Well _why_ are you being ordered to do this!?"

"Classified information. Now I'm going to ask you one last time, lower your weapon or else I will have to resort to using force."

I snorted at the idea. I'd like to see you try.

"Something funny."

I fought the smile that was attempting to show up on my face. "No, not at all." I stated before reluctantly withdrew my knife from the man's throat.

I saw Grant's awaiting hand, but ignored him. "Ahem." He open and closed his hand to reinforce the fact that he was waiting for me to give him my knife. I rolled my eyes and shoved it into his hand.

"See we're making progress already." He sneered, as he pocketed my knife.

"Grant that's enough; go find the sword the boy was using." The man pinning me down ordered.

"Yes sir." He sighed before walking off.

The man looked back down at me, "Now—"

"Can you get off me? You're kind of crushing my internal organs." I interrupted him.

The man scowled at me and leaned on the knee that was keeping me pinned to the ground, causing more pressure to be applied to my stomach. "Better?" He asked, his tone suggesting that he wasn't afraid to do more.

"Much." I said through clenched teeth.

He smirked and removed the gun from my head. "I advise you don't try anything, remember your friend over there is still being held at gunpoint." He said as he stuffed the gun in his pocket and withdrew a pair of handcuffs. I struggled to keep my wrists out of his grasp, but he quickly grabbed my left wrist and secured one of the cuffs around it.

I huffed and moved my right arm behind my back in order to keep it away from him. I guess he decided that fighting with me to get my arm out from behind my back wasn't worth the struggle because he quickly flipped me onto my stomach and grabbed my wrist and locked the cuff around it.

He got off his knees and came over to crouch by my head, "You know for a girl you sure were a hassle to restrain." He chuckled.

I glared and was about to give him a smart ass remark when something landed on the ground next to me with a low "oomph." I turned my head to my other side and saw Percy lying on the ground next to me; he too had his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Gods Percy, I was out for just a few minutes and you still managed to get yourself all battered up. What happened?"

His eyes search my face for several seconds before they dropped to the ground and he responded, "Y-you were shot. I-I thought you were gone, you weren't moving and y-your body was limp."

"Percy. I'm fine. Look at me." He raised his gaze to meet mine, "I'm fine see? Do I look like I'm in pain? Do I look like I'm about to die? You've seen me in both situations remember; you know what I look like when I'm hurt. Do I look like I'm hurt?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head, "No. It looks more like you're felon; I mean the orange t-shirt does resemble the prison suits."

"Look who's talking!"

"Yeah I guess I do too then." He chuckled, but then became worried again, "But I saw it in your arm Annabeth."

"Saw wha—"

"I would imagine he's talking about the tranquilizer dart we shot you with." A voice said from above us.

"What?" I asked straining my neck to see the person.

The person crouched down in between us; I had yet to see this man. He must have been the one holding Percy I reasoned. "The thing he said he saw in your arm, the thing you were shot with." He said and began to reach towards my right arm, but paused. "May I?" He gestured to my arm.

The question took me by surprise, I had gotten the impression that these men did what they wanted without a second thought, and yet here was one of them asking me for permission. I nodded my head consenting to his request.

He reached over and I felt a slight sting as something was pulled out of my arm. Once he had removed the object from my arm he held it in between both Percy and I so we could see it.

"You see? It wasn't an actual bullet, just a tranquilizer dart." He explained as he rotated the dart in his hand. "We shot two of them, one intended for each of you, but it appears that Mr. Terminator over here," he said motioning to Percy, "Is unaffected by bullets. He was shot three times and not a single one stopped him."

"Which I'd assume is probably one of the reasons we're here in the first place." I strained my neck to see who it was that spoke. It was the man that had handcuffed me, "Now that's enough chitchat; Darren go help Grant gather these two's belongings." he said motioning to both Percy and myself.

"Yes sir." Darren said, he turned back to us and nodded before getting up to leave.

Once he was gone I raised a questioning eyebrow at Percy. "Mr. Terminator?"

"I might have gone a little gladiator on them…"

I shook my head, "Percy…"

"Quiet you two!" The man that had sent Darren and Grant to gather our stuff barked. Once satisfied with our silence he turned away from us and pressed two fingers to his ear.

"This is agent Vincent Hull with agents Darren Briggs and Grant Morse. We have the two subjects in custody and will wait until further orders."

**Lexie: So I hope that this chapter answered questions about what happened to Annabeth. You got to know the agents a little better too, what are your opinions on them? Hate any of them yet? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Also I would just like to put it out there that I had this finished at 6 PM on the 8th of June and was unable to post it until now which is 6 AM June 9th because fanfiction decided it didn't want to let me post. But I finally got it up so its all good now! **


	4. There's No Escape

**Chapter 4: There's No Escape**

**Annabeth- **

"Oomph." I let out a groan as Percy and I were roughly thrown into the back of a van.

"Comfortable?" Agent Grant asked smirking at us.

I huffed and struggled to turn on my side to glare at him. "No as a matter of fact I am not comfortable." I snapped.

He grinned, "Well you two sit tight. We'll be leaving soon" After that he slammed the trunk closed.

I sighed and went to lay on my stomach again. Percy and I sat in silence, I would occasionally try to blow a strand of hair out of my face, but always ended up giving up after the fifth attempt. I rested my head on the floor to watch Percy attempt to get up with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"How did this happen to us?" I asked no one specifically. Percy froze his movements and looked at me.

"In the wrong place at the wrong time?" He offered.

I shook my head the best I could, "No, from what I can tell this would have happened regardless of where we were, they've clearly been keeping track of us for a while. But how is the question... the mist should have prevented them from seeing anything."

Percy had his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, and I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked despite the situation.

"Well, what if the mist did work? What if it made it look like we were dangerous people? Like terrorists or something." He gave me an earnest look, wanting my input on the idea.

I thought of the possibilities for several seconds before responding, "I guess it makes sense, it's definitely a possibility."

He grinned. "Yeah I mean we have blow up quite a few things. National Monuments, buses, schools, cop cars, the list goes on."

I shook my head at his comment. "_You_ have blown up quite a few things not me."

"Yeah, but you were there for all of them."

I just chuckled at him, "They only flaw I see in your theory, Percy, is that when they were unarming me they knew it was a knife."

"Well knives aren't an uncommon weapon for people to have."

"But swords are. I heard them say something about your sword. They knew it was a sword, that's what's confusing me. Are they clear sighted mortals? I don't see how they all could possibly be clear sighted. "

Percy was quiet, thinking about what I said. He sighed and rolled off his stomach into a sitting position with his legs crossed. I followed his example and sat up from across from him.

"Maybe we're dealing with a combination of what we said. What if because the mist is making us out to be a threat they can see objects we have that are considered a threat."

I nodded my head, but didn't say anything. The idea could very well be possible, but I couldn't help feeling that there's more at play than what we think. "These men clearly know more than they should, we need to contact camp and tell Chiron what's going on."

"But how? They took our stuff! Did they take your phone?"

I nodded solemnly.

"I demand my one phone call!" Percy shouted to no one in particular.

I heard laughing outside the car and the opening and slamming of car doors.

The glass separating us from the front of the car slid down and Agent Grant popped his head through. "We aren't the police kid; we aren't required to give you one."

Agent Darren's head popped up next to him. "There's no signal anyways, so it'd be kind of pointless."

Grant rolled his eyes and pulled his and Darren's heads back, leaving Percy and I alone once again. The car engine started and the car lurched forward suddenly causing Percy and me to topple over.

I sat up and blew a strand of hair out of my face. "That's it we need to get out of here, this could be our last chance."

Percy nodded in agreement, but then he scrunched his eyebrows together. "But this is like a spy car it probably has a ton of gadgets and stuff, what are we going to do about those?"

"First off this isn't a James Bond movie, so I highly doubt that this car can do anything like you see in the movies, and if it does have gadgets we will cross that bridge when we get there. Now do you have Riptide?"

"Um…" He started to move his arms as if he were going to check his pocket but then remembered the hand cuffs. "Oh right… um here let me try something." He bent his legs at the knee for and then grinned, "Yup I feel it poking my leg. One problem though how are we supposed to get it?"

"That's where I come in." I grinned and started to scoot over to him, once I was up against him I started searching for his pocket with my hand.

I had been searching for about a minute and was starting to get impatient. "You know you could help me Percy."

"I could, but it's much more fun for me if you do it on your own." He chuckled and then blew against the back of my neck.

I gasped and hit him the best I could with my hands cuffed. "Perseus Jackson! This is not the time for that!" He just chuckled again. I rolled my eyes and started to search for his pocket again.

I heard Percy suddenly suck in some air and turned my head to try and give him a questioning look at him. "That's all me Annabeth." He groaned. It took me all of two seconds to figure out what he meant, I felt my face flush bright red.

"Hey! What are you two-" at that exact moment Percy shoved his lips against my neck. I'm not sure which one caused me to gasp.

Judging by Agent Grant's face we must have been some sight to see. I quickly moved my hands and did my best to move away from Percy, feeling my face grow impossibly hotter.

Agent Grant pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear if you kids don't control those accursed hormones of yours..." He let the threat hand in the air, and was gone.

Still red faced I turned to look at Percy, "Why on earth did you do that!?"

"I-I had to make it l-look like we w-weren't up to anything?" he was having a lot of trouble keeping a straight face.

"Something funny Percy?"

"Y-your f-face is so red!"

"If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and help me."

"Yes ma'am." I rolled my eyes and scooted back over to him.

"Now tell me where to move my hands!" I hissed at him.

"We wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we." He snickered, "Okay move your hands to the left..." I did as he said, "No the other left! My left!"

"We're facing the same direction Percy! We have the same left!"

"Oh... then move you hands to the right...A little more , little more, okay stop! You're right over my pocket, now you're going to have to figure out how to get it out on your own."

I nodded my head and started wiggling my fingers into his pocket. "Stop moving!"

"It tickles!" I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hand into his pocket.

"Got it!" I whispered and pulled the pen out of his pocket. "Now make sure I don't impale myself when I uncap it."

Once Percy assured me that neither of us would be stabbed I took the cap of. I felt the pen grow heavier until it was fully expanded into a sword.

"Annabeth will that even cut steel?"

"I guess we'll find out..." I said as started to push the chain of the cuffs against it.

In the whole mix of things Percy and I must not have noticed that we had stopped moving because just a few seconds later the back doors of the car opened.

Percy and I both froze. I tried to move the sword out of their line of sight but it was too late.

"How did they get that!?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Get them!"Agent Vincent barked at the other two.

In an instant Agent Grant was charging at me. I tried to scramble backwards, but you can only do so much with your hands cuffed. He quickly overtook me and pinned me to the ground face down.

"Trying to escape are we?" He snarled as he yanked the sword out of my grip.

"Oh no, why would I ever try to escape when I'm graced with the presence of people like you." I huffed trying to get him off me.

He growled and applied more pressure to my shoulders. "There is no escape."

**Lexie: I know you all probably hate me right now... I partially hate myself for making you wait so long for this update. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Next chapter is Percy's POV.**

**Does anyone else think Agent Grant is a pedophile or something? Because I'm getting that impression from him but it might just be me, actually I think he's just a big jerk. Poor Annabeth, such an awkward situation to be in.**

**So tell me what you think, and what you think is going to happen next. **


	5. Cool I'm Arrested

**Chapter 5: Cool I'm Arrested**

**Percy-**

Ugh my head is killing me. Where am I?

"We tried every material we have, nothing will work; his skin is impenetrable."

I felt my body jump at the sudden noise. Who was that? I tried to will my eyes to open, but I couldn't.

"Well it's too late now," That voice. I recognized that voice. "The chloroform we used on him and the girl is bound to be wearing off, he's probably slowly coming to as we speak."

Chloroform? What the Hades is that? It sounds familiar… Of course now of all times my expertise in spy movies decided to fail me. Where's Annabeth when you need her. Wait a second! Annabeth! Where is she!?

"He seems to becoming agitated sir. His heart rate is increasing."

I needed to figure out what was going on. I tried to open my eyes again, but again they didn't, it felt like someone had glued my eyelids shut. I tried to sit up, but my body refused to respond to what my brain was saying.

"Go get the statistics on the girl; I know for a fact that those tests will work on her and I want to know the results."

That did it. They were doing stuff to Annabeth and that was not okay. I forced my eyes to open and I immediately wanted to close them again.

My first impression of the room: Bright. Really, really bright.

As I squinted from the sudden brightness I tried to bring my hands up hoping that rubbing my eyes would help me adjust to the sudden change, but I found I couldn't move them. When I tried to look down my head wouldn't move either.

"Wha-"

"Well look who's finally up. I've got to say boy, this invincibility thing of yours is really starting to wear on my nerves." Suddenly the James Bond guy appeared in my limited line of vision. "So tell me how is it that you are invulnerable to every single material we have access to?"

I ignored the question. "Where's Annabeth?" I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"Who? Oh you mean the girl? Don't worry you'll see her soon enough, she's just finishing up some tests.

"I swear if you've done anything to her I'll-"

"You'll what? Because from the looks of things you aren't quite capable of anything at the moment." He said gesturing to me. "You are in no position to be making threats. You're in our custody now."

"So basically I've been arrested. Looks like all that stuff I've destroyed has finally caught up with me. Or is this about the candy bar I stole a couple of months ago? I swear I'll pay for ten of them if you let me go."

He gave me a curious look, but shook off my comment and turned away from me.

"Grant. What's the situation over there?"

"Oh hey. Blondie's finally up. She's been yapping her mouth for the past five minutes it's driving me nuts. Will you _shut up_!"

"Not until you tell me where Percy is!" I chuckled, that's Annabeth all right. I sounded like they were talking over a radio.

"Ugh! Is the boy up yet?"

"Yeah he's up. I want to take them both to room E42."

"E42 got it. Okay Blondie we're going on a little trip." Was the last thing I heard before the line cut.

-00-00-00-00-00-

I was rolled into a room and left, still bound to the hospital-like bed, alone. I tried to look around, but I could only see as far as my peripheral vision permitted. As I opened my mouth to call out I was interrupted by the clank of metal and felt the relief of pressure on my wrists.

I moved to sit up and found I was no longer restrained. I looked over to my left and saw Annabeth sitting up on her bed.

"How long have you been here?" I asked sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

She hopped off her bed and started walking over towards mine. "Not too long." She answered before hopping up next to me, "I had only just sat up when you rolled in."

I nodded in acknowledgement to her. "Did they do anything to you?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But they could have done a bunch of stuff while I was unconscious, probably took things like blood samples."

I nodded again. "Yeah I heard them say something like that when I was waking up. They apparently couldn't get anything to work on me." I brought my head up to look at her. "Wha- wait what happened to your clothes?"

"What?" She looked down at her clothes as I looked down at mine. We were both in grey sweatpants and I had on a plain white T-shirt, while she was in a white tank top.

"I can't believe they took our clothes- actually yes I can believe it; and those were my favorite pair of jeans too."

"We've got even bigger problems." I said while patting where the pockets would have been, "These don't have pockets."

Annabeth threw her hands up in frustration. "Well that's just great. Now how are we going to-"

"Welcome to room E-42. Go ahead and make yourselves at home, you two will be spending a lot of time in here from now on." A woman's voice announced

I looked around to find the source of the voice, but there was none.

"Over here."

I looked to my right, but only found a white wall.

"The other way."

Annabeth gave me a nudge, and then pointed towards the wall on the left. What had been blank a few seconds ago, now showed a projection of the three CIA agents, and a woman I had yet to see yet. Her blond hair was in a tight bun, and her pale skin was very contrasting to her black business suit, and her crossed arms and narrowed eyes gave her the overall 'don't-mess-with-me" demeanor. If it wasn't for the brown eyes I would have thought I was looking at the Annabeth of the future.

"So what do you think of your new home?"

I took quick glance around the room. "There's nothing in here."

"Looks can be deceiving. Take you two for example. Two seemingly harmless teenagers that are fully capable of challenging the skills of three of our best agents. One of which is apparently invincible, the other of which we're unaware to what they're capable of."

"If those three are some of you best agents I'm worried for the future of this country." I mumbled, earning me a jab in the stomach from Annabeth.

"It's called adrenaline." Annabeth huffed. "You know fight or flight. What did you expect? For us to lie down and go without a fight. I don't know about you, but for me waking up after going unconscious, to find a strange man leaning over me is a perfect reason to fight, kick, and scream. That's something that my mom has drilled into my head since before I can remember."

"And what mom would that be Miss Annabeth Chase? Surely not your stepmother?"

Annabeth gave the woman an agitated look, and I couldn't blame her, usually when a strange person knows your full name you have reason to worry."How do you know my name?"

"Oh we know much more that my dear, but don't worry we'll get to the questioning later, as for now Agent Hull will inform you of what your lives are going to be like from now on." She turned her head and motioned for the agent to step forward. "Mr. Hull." He nodded and walked forward as she made her way towards an exit.

"Always a pleasure Mrs. Payne."

"That's Director Payne to you." She barked before a door slammed.

"Alexandria Payne." The blonde guy mumbled, "I swear she's the most terrifying woman I have ever met." Clearly he hasn't gotten to know Annabeth very well.

"The name fits her though," Afro-dude said, "seeing as she's a pain in everyone's side." He looked at us through the camera, "A word of advice do not get on her bad side, or at least don't get on it anymore than you already have."

"Okay that's enough talking about the Director, she'll have our jobs if we don't." Agent Hull said.

"More like our heads..." Blondie mumbled. Hull shot a glare over his shoulder before turning back to us.

"Right, well this is where you two will be spending most of your time, there are several tests that we will be administering in here, this is also your 'break time' area. You see originally we were going to have your sleeping quarters be in here, but after what Grant reported seeing on the trip here we decided against it. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What happened to our clothes?" I asked while gesturing to my T-shirt and sweatpants.

"They were evidence, so we took them. Your T-shirts in particular gave us some interest."

"I must say Blondie," the blonde agent said leaning in close to the camera, "you do have a lovely body."

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from the camera, muttering not so nice things in every language she knew.

I on the other hand could feel my temper starting to flare.

"His heart rate is increasing," Afro-dude said as a the faint beeping in the background increased.

"Well at least we know those bracelets are working." The blond mumbled. I looked down at my wrists and sure enough a metal bracelet- well shackle is probably a better word- was attached to my wrist.

"Those monitoring devices keep track of your heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, and your location." I went to try and yank it off, but Blondie's sudden out burst stopped me.

"They also act as shock collars, so unless you want to end up flat on your arse I suggest you don't try anything."

I heard Annabeth mutter something like "typical," and I could imagine that she was rolling her eyes.

"Anything else we should know about warden?" I asked.

"Not that we are willing to tell you, but don't worry you'll find out more with due time. So go ahead and get comfortable, the real fun starts tomorrow." And with that the call was ended.

I sighed and turned towards Annabeth to find her giving me a skeptical look.

"What?"

"Warden? Really?"

"Well the basic vibe he gave me was that we're arrested so I thought it was a suitable nickname."

"So we're arrested."

I nodded. "Cool right?"

"Not at all."

-00-00-00-00-00-

**Hey I'm back from the dead! You have all the right in the world to be mad at me! But for the record I have been writing and brainstorming all summer, so I have a bunch of ideas for chapters and stories! Hopefully I will have my story called " Hero 101" up soon. **

**So I'm back in school now :( I'm guessing the rest of you are too, how is that going for you guys? I'm taking AP World History. I'm actually in school right now as a I am writing this, I'm breaking the rules for you guys!**

**Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**42 DAYS, 02 HOURS, 03 MINUTES, 19 SECONDS until HoH release!**


End file.
